Crazy Clown
by Atric-Tempus
Summary: Ichigo and his family go to the circus, where they meet a crazy clown named Shirosaki. Ichigo's mom is in danger and Shiro saves her. Seven years later Shiro has come to collect his payment. YAOI.
1. A Clown and a boy

**Hey guys, this is my second story and i'm also working on the sequal to Sense of Belonging, so i'm not going to be updating as much. but don't worry i will try to do it frequantly. Well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Bleach or any of its Characters**

**Warning: Shirosaki is a pedophile in this chapter, there will be cursing, and this is a story about boy love. please don't read if you don't like.**

**Chapter 1**

A small nine year old boy clutched onto his mother's shirt as they walked up to a giant circus tent. The boy had blazing orange hair and his eyes were a soft chocolate brown. His mother gave him a reassuring smile as she tied her strawberry blonde hair back.

"Don't worry Ichigo, everything will be fine." Ichigo nodded letting his grip loosen a bit.

Ichigo smiled as he saw an albino man handing out balloons. "Mommy can I have a balloon?" Ichigo asked. His mother nodded as she led him to the albino man.

The man couldn't help, but notice a blaze of orange hair approaching him. He saw Ichigo clinging to his mother all so cutely, he couldn't help, but smile. He was never the one to go for kids, but this one is an exception. "He'll turn out to be a very nice piece of ass one day." He whispered to himself, turning to them when they approached

As they got closer Ichigo noticed the man was wearing a bright red ring masters coat with a golden star pattern on it. He wore yellow clown pants that came to his knees and orange boots that were knee high. He turned to face Ichigo and his mother and that's when Ichigo noticed his eyes were yellow on black.

"Well, what can I do for ya? My, what a cute little boy. He takes after his mother." The man spoke with underwater like tone. Ichigo smiled at the comment. "The name's Shirosaki." Shiro said happily, holding out his hand. Ichigo looked at the white hand suspiciously before taking it. "Mine's Ichigo."

Ichigo's mother smiled at the pair before groaning as the heat started getting to her. "Mommy is something wrong?" Ichigo asked innocently, looking up at his mother in concern. "No, what kind of balloon would you like?" Shirosaki grinned broadly as Ichigo contemplated on what kind of balloon he wanted. Shiro couldn't help, but think he was kind of cute with that little scowl on his face.

"I want the blue one." Ichigo said pointing to the biggest balloon there. "Here ya go, Ichigo." Shirosaki practically purred Ichigo's name, but Ichigo or his mother took no notice. "And for the pretty lady, a flower." Shirosaki pulled out a red flower out the air getting gasps from surrounding people. "Wow, Mommy did you see that?" Ichigo was jumping up and down excitedly, letting go of his balloon.

Shirosaki as a reaction jumped into the air before the balloon could get out of reach from any of them handing it back to Ichigo. "Thank you, Shiro." Ichigo said happily. Shiro looked away in embarrassment as his pants seemed to get a little tight. Honestly he never had issues with kids before.

"What do I owe you?"

"Nothing, this is on me."

"Oh really? Thank you, come on Ichigo your father is probably worried sick about us." Ichigo's mother led them both away from the albino, hoping they would make it in time for the show.

Shirosaki wasn't too happy when they left, but hey he was going to see them again real soon. "Ne, Shiro-Kun looks really happy. So who d'ya fuck this time?" Shirosaki hissed as a tattooed man came up to him wrapping an arm around his neck. His long red hair was tied back into a ponytail revealing the tattoos on his face.

"No one yet, Now Fuck off ya stupid pansy." Shirosaki growled digging his heel into the man's foot. "Shows gonna start soon so if you don't want to get bitched at again by the infamous prick ya better hurry up Ren-ji." Shiro walked off making sure he gave Renji a good rap to the head.

"My dear darling wife and my darling son over here!" A man with a goatee stood up waving both of his arms frantically. "Looks like I found your father." Ichigo's mother said laughing sweetly.

Ichigo ran over to his father as the show started with a big bang of a canon and a small pink haired girl flew out of it landing on a muscular man's shoulder's. The man had his hair up in spikes with bells on the end of each spike, with an eye patch covering one eye and a scar on the other.

"Hiya! I'm Yachiru and this is my partner Ken-chan!" Yachiru screamed from on top of Kenpachi's shoulders. "We're going to be the opening act for you today!" Ichigo had to wonder how a girl that small had so much energy.

Ichigo looked over see his two baby sisters smiled joyfully as Yachiru was tossed into the hair by Kenpachi. "Aaah, dad, did you see that? He threw so high up into the air and she hasn't come back down yet." A blonde haired girl said with a toothy grin. "Yes, you're right my sweet daughter."

The crowd went wild when Yachiru didn't come back down after awhile, but all went silent after a loud shrieking voice was heard from above. "Hey everyone, you all like ants from up here!" Yachiru screamed as she swung back and forth on a small swing. "Ken-chan, are you ready yet?" the pink haired girl whined.

Kenpachi only grunted before lighting a few torches on fire. He started to juggle them like it was an everyday thing. Yachiru giggled as she slowly let herself fall from the dangerous height, letting gravity pull her down to the ground a little too fast for people's liking.

People were screaming turning their heads away, as the pink haired daredevil got closer to the ground. "Tch, what morons. Do they really think I'll let her die?" Kenpachi asked mostly to himself. Yachiru giggled as she landed into a large hand before being thrown back into the air, joining the flaming torches. "Holy shit, isn't that a little dangerous for someone her age? She could be burned." Someone yelled from behind Ichigo, to the point where Ichigo's father swiftly punched him in the face.

"There are little children and their ears need not to be tainted by such fowl language."

"Isshin dear, you're going to make a scene."

"But Masaki-"

"No Buts, now seat down for the rest of the show."

Isshin sat down grumbling loudly like a little kid. Masaki looked at the flower in her hand as it's faint scent made its way to her nose, making her feel slightly dizzy. "Mommy, are you going to be okay?" Ichigo grabbed her shirt, pulling on it gently. "Yes, now watch the show."

Ichigo didn't look to sure, but he did what his mother told him to. The opening act was pretty cool, and people groaned in disappointment when it was over. There was a few moments of silence until pink petals were falling from the ceiling. Everyone looked dazzled as each petal disappeared as they touched the ground.

People were in awe and too busy to notice a very handsome man, walking into the center of the circus. Ichigo stared at the man before scowling. He looked like a prick to Ichigo. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. I'm proud to welcome all of you to our Vespera Circus. Today, you'll see things that even the most wildest imagination can't even dream of seeing. I am Byakuya, the Ringmaster of this circus."

The crowd stayed silent as Byakuya took in another breath. He opened his mouth to say something or at least that's what everyone thought until he reached into it and pulled out a small black bunny. He placed onto the ground petting it softly. Everyone thought it was dead at first before it began moving.

It's black fur started to fade into a lighter color, as it's body grew into a small human form. It was a young girl wearing a beautiful black dress. She looked like she could've been related to Byakuya, except for the bunny ears and tail.

"Hi I'm Rukia. I'm Byakuya's younger sister and I'll be co-hosting the show this evening." Ichigo didn't hear the rest of it as his mind wondered off. Something was bugging him in the back of his mind. He couldn't shake the feeling. Masaki watched her son scowl like he was deep in thought, but felt herself slip in out of consciousness. "Ichigo, I'm going outside for a bit kay? Stay here with your father." She spoke softly, realizing her throat was a little soar.

Ichigo nodded scooting closer to his over excited father, watching his mother with worried eyes. Isshin placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder in order to comfort him in any way possible. "Don't worry she'll be fine." He said before turning his attention to his daughters who were having trouble seeing the show.

Masaki leaned up against the wall, sweating slightly as her temperature began to rise. She tightened her grip on the flower in her hands unconsciously, not noticing the thorns until they cut through her skin. "Shit." She cursed, walking off to the nearest bathroom not noticing the clown that was watching her. He turned to walk back to the tent, grinning wildly as his eyes landed on a bright orange haired child.

Ichigo fidgeted as he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned around to see who it was, seeing shadowy figure disappear. Ichigo, being the curious child he is, stood up and followed the figure. He followed him through long stretches and mazes. Until the figure stopped in his tracks.

"Mommy?" He asked hesitantly, approaching the figure cautiously. "Nope, I'm not ya mom, little Ichi." Shiro spoke sweetly. "Shiro?" Ichigo questioned then grinned. "Shiro what are you doing sneaking around like that?" Ichigo asked grabbing Shirosaki's hand. "Cause I can." Shiro smiled at the thought Ichigo wanted to hold his hand, but frowned.

Shirosaki knew it was a bad idea for Ichigo to be here and he knew that he couldn't be alone with him either. Shiro thought he wouldn't be able to control himself if they were alone any longer. "You should be heading back to your seat Ichi." Ichigo shook his head, shifting closer to the clown. "I don't know how to get back." He said feeling a little embarrassed and scared.

"Is that why you're holding my hand?" Ichigo nodded, tightening his grip. "Fine I'll take ya back to your seat if." Shiro said squatting down so that he was eye level with Ichigo. He felt his heart skip a beat when Ichigo looked at him with his wide chocolate brown eyes. Shiro leaned forward so his lips were only centimeters away from Ichigo's.

Ichigo felt his face heat up as he felt Shirosaki's hot breath against his face. "If ya give me a kiss." Ichigo thought about it for a bit. He saw his mom and dad kiss all the time and when he asked them why, all they said was they liked each other. Ichigo did like Shiro, but he hardly knew him. Ichigo thought about the pros and cons, before leaning in giving a quick peck to Shiro's lips.

Shirosaki wasn't satisfied though. He quickly captured Ichigo's lips again. He didn't do anything else with the kiss, fearing that Ichigo would reject him. He pulled away with a satisfied smirk, as Ichigo blushed lightly. Even if was wrong to love such a young innocent child, Shirosaki honestly didn't care.

"I guess I should be taking ya back to your seat." Shiro spoke, pulling Ichigo along. Ichigo was silent for a bit before letting out a small whine.

"Shiro don't lose me."

"I'm holding your hand Ichi, ya can't get lost."

"I'm scared Shiro."

Shiro sighed mentally, picking the small boy up. "I'll carry ya there kay?" Ichigo nodded, wrapping his small arms around Shiro's neck. Shiro had to keep reminding himself, that Ichigo was young and naïve and had no idea that Shiro had feelings for him. "Well here we are, now take a seat, and I guarantee, ya gonna see something great."

Masaki walked out of the bathroom feeling slightly better, walking back to her seat she felt her body crumble beneath her. Her eye sight blacked out and all her senses shut down. "Nighty night, mommy."

"Ichigo, my darling son where did you go? Daddy was worried about you." Isshin embraced his son in a tight suffocating hug. "I saw Shiro." Ichigo said like it was an everyday thing. "Shiro could be a kidnapper. You have to be more careful." Ichigo shoved his father away, taking his balloon back from his sister. "Thanks Karin. Did mom ever come back?" A dark haired shook her head, turning her head back to the show.

"My dear audience, I thank you one and all for coming to the show. This will be our last act for the night. Now may I present to you our most curious member of our circus. Shirosaki the Immortal Clown."

**Well that's the first chapter and I have never written so much before. well I don't think the other chapters will be so long. The part where Ichigo said don't lose me is based of something that happened to me. I was holding friend's hand cause I'm short people can easily push me around and well you see the picture so anyway, review please. **


	2. Puppet Master

**Sorry it took me so long. Please forgive me. So anyway I was wrong this chapter is probably as long as the last. I don't think the next one will be, but you'll never know. I'll admit I was lazy in some parts, so forgive me for those too.**

**Warning Shiro is a pedophile in this chapter too, but not through the whole story. Yaoi means BoyxBoy**

**Disclaimer I don;t own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Shirosaki looked pleased at the gawking audience as he stepped out of the shadows. He looked around to see if he could pick out his little Ichigo. His eyes finally landed on the orange haired child, frowning because the child didn't seem interested in him.

Ichigo searched everywhere for his mother. He didn't seem to notice Shirosaki glaring at him. Ichigo looked up at his father to see if he noticed the missing presence, but to Ichigo's dismay, he was to giddy with excitement to notice.

Shirosaki opened his mouth taking in a deep breath. "What an interesting audience we have tonight, they make me feel almost normal."

"That's no way to talk to them Shiro."

"So says the prick." Shirosaki yelled crossing his arms. The crowd laughed as the ringmaster had nothing to say. "Ok ya sweet little birdies, who wants to be in my act?" The crowd immediately went into cheers.

Poor little Ichigo didn't care about volunteering; all he cared about was finding his mother. Isshin grabbed his son wanting him to relax for bit raising his son into the air causing Ichigo to let go of his balloon.

Ichigo watched his balloon rise into the air, before his eyes landed on a figure he knew all to well. "MOM!" He yelled struggling to get down. "Dad, mom is up there." Ichigo shouted. "Hmm, what do we have here? Little Ichi are you volunteering?" It wasn't really a question. Before Ichigo knew it he was already in the middle of the stage with Shirosaki holding his hand.

"Now Shiro here has a very interesting gift. Now if you all please direct your attention to the tightrope above." Byakuya raised his hands above his head to reveal Masaki, standing perfectly still on the thin rope.

"Masaki here is my puppet and she won't move unless I tell her to. She won't even listen to her precious son here. Go ahead Ichi call out to her." Shirosaki grinned at the fear that was obvious in Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo felt his heart throb, as he looked up at Shirosaki's grinning face. "MOM, MOMMY!" Ichigo screamed, tears threatening to fall from his face. "It's alright Ichi, I won't let her fall." Shirosaki squeezed Ichigo's hand.

Shirosaki's hand started to glow as little light strings connected to his mother's form. When his hand moved so did Masaki. She walked along the rope flawlessly like she had been doing this for years. The crowd was impressed, but Ichigo wasn't.

"Don't do that to my mom!" Ichigo cried scared that his mom could fall at any moment. "If you don't distract me nothing bad will come." Shirosaki growled. Ichigo noticed that Shirosaki was sweating a little bit.

Byakuya smirked, as Ichigo's little face turned into a cute little scowl. Shirosaki's ability was very rare indeed. The only problem with it is that he has to connect his soul with his puppet, so if his puppet dies he loses part of his soul. He loses some of those emotions.

Everything was perfect, for awhile. Ichigo ran to his mother's arms, after his mother was safely on ground level. Shirosaki released his hold on her, turning to the crowd in a silly manner.

"Now my dear beautiful audience now you will experience something absolutely amazing. My lovely assistant and her beautiful son will be part of a glorious act." Shirosaki started to stride over before tripping over his own feet. The crowd burst into laughter.

Shirosaki smirked, happy that it also made Ichigo laugh. He picked himself up, brushing the dirt off himself before closing the distance between the mother and child. "Now if you don't mind, I need to borrow Ichi here." Shirosaki said carefully picking Ichigo off the ground.

Masaki shook her head, before holding it. "Oh and about that, it will wear off soon and forgive me for what I'm going to do next." Masaki opened her mouth, but she was knocked out by the little black bunny child known as Rukia.

"She's all ready, should I bring out the tigers?" She said excitedly. Shirosaki nodded as he and Ichigo sat on a large box on the edge of the ring.

"Hey Ichi, how does it feel to watch you mother be used as a puppet?" Shirosaki whispered into the Ichigo's ear. Ichigo growled and tried to push him away, but Shirosaki wrapped both of his arms around his waist, pressing Ichigo's small body against his. "Too bad, I was really hoping ya wouldn't mind. Ya see Ichigo your mommy isn't going to be around for much longer if ya keep that attitude up with me."

Ichigo stopped all of his struggling. He felt like crying. "Why are you doing this?" Ichigo sobbed softly. Shirosaki looked around to see if anybody noticed that Ichigo was crying, but nobody did. "Just cause. You'll see later little Ichi, I always get what I want." Shirosaki chuckled darkly as Rukia bounced around the ring with blood lusting tigers following her every move.

Something special about Shirosaki's power, was that he was able control multiple people at the same time. He could connect the two souls and make them do whatever he wanted. It was simple really. The only way they were to break out of it if one of the puppets were in danger and the other had a close connection to it that puppet would brake free and try to rescue the other. Thus the reason why the tigers were out. Ichigo was going to be danger and Masaki would break free of her trance try to save him and end up in danger, then Shirosaki would save her life and in return he would require payment.

The act before was just a demo, but the real fun was just to begin.

Ichigo watched the tigers with wide brown eyes, trying to hide himself from their wondering gaze. Shirosaki smirked as he leaned over to whisper in Ichigo's ear. "Want to play with the kitties?" Shirosaki whispered wickedly. Ichigo backed away as far as he could as one of the blood lusting cat came toward them. Ichigo fainted from fear, allowing Shirosaki full access to his soul.

"And now ladies and gentleman, Shirosaki here and his two puppets will be wondering through a maze full of tigers. Shirosaki will be sitting on his box, leading his two puppets to safety, blindfolded." Byakuya grinned broadly as the crowd into a roar of cheers except for a small group of people. Ichigo's family. Isshin did not look please at the fact that his family was going through something dangerous.

Rukia jumped out of the ring as a cage began to rise along with a colorful looking maze. Ichigo and Masaki were placed at the start where Shirosaki was blindfolding himself.

Everything was going fine when it all started. Ichigo and Masaki didn't run into any trouble as long Shirosaki knew what he was doing. They didn't run into anything except for a few dead ends here and there, but otherwise they were almost to the end, until they ran into a tiger sleeping in the path.

Shirosaki made a disapproving sound before continuing another away, making it seem like he wasn't trying to put his puppets in danger. He led his puppets into a dead end, and accidently lost control of one his puppets.

Ichigo blinked a few times, trying to refocus his eyesight. He noticed that his mother was right beside him holding his hand, but it seemed like she was still under Shirosaki's control. He let his grip on his mother's hand loosened, taking in his surroundings noticing that they were boxed in and there was only one way out of it.

Even though something clearly in the back of his mind told him not to go that way, he ignored it, hoping that he could get away from this place as soon as possible.

Ichigo left his mother's side saying that he would be right back, even if his mother couldn't hear him. He turned the corner and was greeted by a flash of orange and black. Ichigo screamed as the tiger leapt at him barely missing his shoulder, running back to his mother as fast as he could.

The sound of Masaki's child's scream, broke her out of her trance. She immediately put herself between her son and the tiger, just like any mother would do. Before she knew it the tiger was already on top of her snarling as it tried to get a hold of her flesh. Ichigo watched in horror as he watched the tiger used it giant paw to swipe away Masaki's hands. It finally managed to pin her arms against her body, moving in for the kill as it let out a victorious growl.

It never came. Masaki felt the weight of the giant cat disappear as she was pulled back onto her feet as Shirosaki stood over the beast, with a wide grin on his face.

"Never been so close to death till now, have ya?" Shirosaki teased. Masaki shook her head snatching her child in a quick embrace. "Mommy, mommy I'm so happy you're okay! Please don't leave me again." Ichigo cried not caring if everyone saw him cry. Masaki started just nodded her head, afraid she would burst into tears herself.

Isshin had hopped over the wall, along Karin and Yuzu, screaming at Byakuya, for putting his family in danger. "Now, now sir. Please calm down. I assure you nothing was going to happen to your beloved family." Byakuya stated coolly before turning to the grinning clown. "Shirosaki here had everything under control and Shiro; please refrain from doing anything other then your job. I brought you here, I can take you right out." Shirosaki snorted, crossing his arms, mumbling something under his breath.

Masaki smiled, placing her hand on Shirosaki's shoulder. "I would like to talk to you." Shirosaki grinned already knowing what she was going to say. "I thank you for saving my life and my son's and for that we owe you our lives. Please is there anything that you want?" She asked shifting Ichigo around in her arms. "Nothing yet, or at least not now. I'll come find ya when I need something. I always watch over my puppets when I'm done playing with them, cause ya never know when they're goin to need ya." Shirosaki smirked, patting Ichigo on the head a few times.

Isshin burst into tears as his wife approached him with Ichigo in tow. "My beautiful wife and son. Oh how I missed you so. I thought I was going to die without you by my side!" He yelled making to much of a scene. Ichigo scowled at his father's actions, making a small fist and giving his father good round to his head. "Shut up goat face!" After that Karin and Yuzu both started screaming goat face happily. Isshin just cried even more.

SEVEN YEARS LATER

Ichigo woke up to the sound of birds chirping happily in the autumn morning. He lazily stretched, climbing out of bed grabbing whatever homework he found on the ground. "Big brother are you up? Mom said she was giving us all a ride to school when you're ready." Yuzu said on the other side of his door. "Alright, alright, I'm so happy to go to school at an ungodly hour, its practically radiating off of me." He said sarcastically, throwing on his uniform.

"Alright Captain Sarcasm, I already have your sister Karin complaining, I don't need you to either." It was his mother who was speaking. Ichigo made a disapproving sound before opening his door to the sight of his mother's smiling face. "Good morning Sunshine." She said kissing him on his scowl. "I'm not a kid, and don't call me sunshine. I feel like a girl when you do." He stated waking downstairs. Masaki giggled and followed her son.

Karin watched her father hide behind the couch, waiting for Ichigo to come downstairs. He immediately regretted it after Karin kicked him in the back of the head. "Why did you do that my lovely daughter? Don't you love your father anymore?" He wept trying to give his daughter a hug. "Cause you're stupid and it was irritating just watching you." At this point Yuzu had taken her place by her sister. "Karin be nice."

Ichigo yawned standing by the door waiting for the rest of the family. "I'm ready to go, and those who aren't I'll leave ya beyond." He shouted swinging the door open. He was greeted by an all to familiar sight.

"How ya doing little Ichi?"

**So how was it? Good? I hope so. Review please.**


	3. To Pay or Not to Pay

**dudes it took me forever to update this chapter and I'm sorry it took me so long. The next one will hopefully be sooner, cause of springbreak no homework and i have the computer to myself during th week. So anyway I couldn't think of the right way to open this chapter but who cares it's done and that's all that matters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own BLEACH or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo gaped at the figure in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes and all he managed to say were a few incoherent words before slamming the door before Shirosaki could make his way inside. There were a few shouts and curses from outside the door that made a few people think twice before going that way.

Yuzu giggled a little at her brother's face while Karin went to check up on Shirosaki.

Before she could actually open the door, Shirosaki fazed through holding his nose. "Happy to see ya too, little Ichi." He spoke sarcastically. Ichigo huffed before flipping him off rudely.

Masaki smiled warmly at the injured clown, spreading her arms out so she could embrace Shirosaki. "Shiro it's been awhile since you last visited. How have you been?"

Shirosaki grinned at Ichigo as he was welcomed once again into the Kurosaki household. "Now this is what I'm talking about. Why can't you be like your mother and greet me like this Ichi?" Shirosaki asked walking over to Ichigo and wrapping his arm around him.

Ichigo grunted trying shrug off the clown's arm, noticing Shirosaki's attire. He wore a tight fitting blue t shirt and black jeans that looked a little snug on him. "What happen to the clown outfit, did you quit the circus and decided to be your life dream of being a fucking pervert." Ichigo hissed.

Masaki watched her son verbally attack Shirosaki with a warm smile on her face turning to her husband who was watching from afar. He had a grim look on his face. She already knew what was on his mind, but she wasn't going to voice it out loud.

"Come on Ichi, why so rude? I thought ya liked me?" Shirosaki smirked as a light blush tinted Ichigo's cheeks. Ichigo shoved his palm into Shirosaki's face causing his nose to gush blood. "Son of a bitch Ichigo!" Shirosaki held his face so the blood wouldn't get all over the place.

Masaki was already at his side before yelling at her husband to help him so she could take everyone to school. Isshin growled, but did what he was told and examined Shirosaki's nose.

"Your son hits hard. What the fuck do you feed that kid anyway?" Shirosaki asked, peeking over Isshin's shoulder to take a peek at Ichigo's ass. Isshin purposely put pressure on Shirosaki's nose causing the clown to cry out in pain. "Leave him out of this you damn clown. My wife may be able to forgive and forget, but I can't." He hissed.

Shirosaki grinned. He knew what buttons to press with Isshin and what not to press. It was fun as hell to piss Isshin off. Although he knew he was already injured he thought he push another button. Risky was it was he was willing to take that chance. "I want to fuck your son."

Three…

Two…

"What the fuck did you say?" Okay maybe it wasn't the greatest choice in words and it didn't take three seconds to react to that statement, but Isshin's face was red as a tomato. Shirosaki couldn't help, but laugh at the man.

"I said I wanted to fuck-"

Isshin seriously lost his control of his temper as he slammed his fist into Shirosaki.

Shirosaki slammed into the wall hard. His body slumped over, before it started shaking. Shirosaki lifted his head up laughing hysterically. "Damn ya should've seen ya face." He stood up like nothing had happened and by now the blood stopped flowing from his nose and he seemed perfectly fine.

Isshin hissed loudly, making it clear to Shirosaki that he was not pleased. He stalked out into the kitchen taking a seat at the table letting his head rest in his hands.

"Please anything but my son. You could have anything you want. Why my son?" He pleaded. Ichigo was precious to him and he couldn't see any reason why Shirosaki continually molested him.

Shirosaki should know by now that Ichigo wasn't interested. His may be gay, but he obviously hated Shirosaki's guts and most of the time he wanted him dead. Why couldn't Shirosaki see that? Did he really not understand the word no?

"Is it that hard to stay away from my son? Is it really that hard for you to understand that my son just isn't interested?" It was a rhetorical question that Shirosaki couldn't help but answer to ease the old man's mind to some point.

"I lust after him and whether you like it or not he is going to be mine. He's my payment. You already knew that after the show didn't you? This is what happens when you get involved with a devil." Shirosaki stated smirking at Isshin's pale face.

There was a tense silence between the two before both of their heads snapped up as the front door open.

Masaki could practically feel the stress radiating off her husband as she walked into the kitchen. Her face was plastered with a look of worry. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

Isshin shook his head not wanting his beloved wife to worry. He stood up wrapping a protective arm around her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Nothing my beautiful wife. Nothing." Shirosaki snorted in disagreement.

Masaki smiled her usual smile before walking over to the counter picking up a packet of papers. "Good because we are full today. You have a Mr. Taki coming in a hour, which gives you little time to clean up your office and other sorts. Oh and after that, Aizen is coming in for his monthly check up. His eyes seem to be getting better with your treatment." She smiled, gracefully brushing her hair back.

The mood seemed to change just like that when Aizen's name was spoken. Isshin had that goofy grin on his face and he quickly ran to his office to get things setup for the day.

"He's like a girl on her time of the month."

"Aizen is an old friend of his so he doesn't get to see him very often." Masaki glanced at Shirosaki's face, noticing his wounds of healed and his skin was back to its original deathly white color. "I don't think I could ever get used to your powers Shiro."

"Yeah well I don't think I could ever get used to your sweetness Masaki." He whispered back, leaning casually up against the doorway of the kitchen.

Masaki's expression changed from her usual happy go lucky face to a serious expression. "What is it that you want Shiro." She demanded coldly.

Shirosaki smirked. "Finally ya gettin serious."

Ichigo scowled at the person in front of him. It's not like he really cared whether he got into fights or not, but in this situation, he didn't know if he would even last, let alone live.

Kenpachi was grinning like an absolute maniac. "So you're that little strawberry, that Shiro's been talking about. You don't look like much of a fighter, but you do have a sweet looking ass."

Ichigo growled at the comment. "Fuck off Kenpachi, I don't have time to deal with your shit. So hurry up and state your business." He spat bitterly. From what he did remember from what Shirosaki had told him about Kenpachi is that even if he did take off running he wouldn't make it very far. Kenpachi was a fast runner and a pretty damn good fighter. It was hard for Ichigo to decide on what to do in the situation like this.

"Tell you the truth I just wanted to see what the big fuss was about. I don't see why he would want a mortal anyway, bunch of weaklings if you ask me." Kenpachi didn't understand why Shirosaki wanted a mortal in the first place. Mortals always depended on those who were stronger than them and couldn't do anything for themselves.

Although Ichigo knew Kenpachi just can't help, but be blunt from what he heard, but god he was already eating at the last of Ichigo's nerves. There was no way in hell he was going to leave without getting into a fight with Kenpachi first.

"Did anyone tell you that you are an ass?" Ichigo hissed clenching his fist up. Kenpachi nodded, grinning broadly. He could practically feel a fight coming on.

"Give it your best shot, Strawberry. I've been dying for a fight."

That's all Ichigo needed before he swung his bag into Kenpachi's face before letting go of it and taking off. Sometimes it was smarter to run then to fight anyway.

Kenpachi wasn't expecting a bag to come at him and he was stun to see Ichigo running the other way. He quickly recovered from his injury rubbing his cheek a little before taking off after Ichigo.

It didn't take long for him to catch up to Ichigo and Ichigo was tackled to the ground, thrashing about. "Fucking let me go, asshole!" It was getting harder and harder for him to breathe the way Kenpachi was leaning into him. "Fuck! Get the hell off of me!" He managed to gasp.

Kenpachi growled lowly as Ichigo continued to thrash below. This position they were in was turning him on and Ichigo's thrashing wasn't helping the situation. So Kenpachi did the only thing he could think of at the moment and that was to grind his erection into Ichigo's ass.

Ichigo gasped doubling his efforts to escape. There was no way in hell was he going have sex with fucking beast like Kenpachi. "Stop that now!" He yelled, feeling his face heat up.

"I don't see why I should if you're enjoying this." Kenpachi purred repeating his action. Ichigo tried to hold back his moan, but failed. His face turned a bright red in embarrassment. "Stop this now Kenpachi!" He whimpered hating the fact he was showing weakness.

"You know that stunt you pulled back there actually hurt. You owe me this much." Kenpachi huskily spoke flipping Ichigo so he was lying on his back. "Just relax and this will be all over soon." Kenpachi did quick work on Ichigo's shirt, revealing Ichigo's lean muscular chest. Ichigo gasped as Kenpachi attached his mouth to his nipple. Ichigo clapped his hands over his mouth muffling his moan.

This wasn't happening, Ichigo was not being thoroughly molested by this, this monster. There was no way in hell that he would let Kenpachi have his way with him. No way and no how. So with that in mind he calm himself long enough to cleanly connect his fist with Kenpachi's jaw.

Kenpachi grunted lifting himself up to rub his sore jaw. Ichigo on the other hand saw his opening placing both of his feet under Kenpachi's chest before kicking him against the nearest wall.

Ichigo thanked his father for all those surprise attacks and lessons. He never though he would actually hurt Kenpachi, but that didn't matter at the moment. He had only a few seconds before Kenpachi recovered.

"Ichi-chan!" A pink blur came out of nowhere tackling poor Ichigo. He could not get a break could he? He rubbed his head looking down into big round brown eyes. "Ichi-chan, where's Ken-chan?"

Inside Ichigo mentally groaned at the sheer thought of the strongman, but he knew the little pink girl so well by now when Shirosaki brought her over. Yachiru almost always with Kenpachi. "He's a-" He would rather not face that perverted man again, but Yachiru's eyes looked so pleading. So with a sigh he picked Yachiru up taking her back to the pervert.

Shirosaki was seating at the kitchen table across from Isshin and Masaki who looked rather displeased with him at the moment. "We're not handing Ichigo over so he can be your whore!" Isshin spat. Shirosaki smirked.

"Ya don't have much of a choose in the matter. It doesn't matter if ya give him up or not he's mine. As I recall, Masaki didn't ya say ya owe me your life?" he grinned wickedly as tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, but I said I did, not Ichigo! I'm not handing my child over!" Her eyes slanted dangerously, along with her voice. The tears streamed down her face and she no longer cared to hold back her anger.

"But I did save his life so technically he owes me too." Shirosaki glanced up to see Byakuya standing in the doorway. "So I'm afraid this discussion we're having will have to be cut short. In the end ya lose. Ichi's mine and ya won't care." He stated coolly.

Isshin slammed both of his fist down onto the table. "What the fuck do you mean we won't care! Of course we will care he's our son!" Masaki gasped as Byakuya clasped his hands over her mouth.

"So did you have your fun?" He asked glancing over at the stun Isshin.

"Yeah, hurry up so I can get my prize and leave. I don't trust that dipshit Kenpachi with my Ichi."

"Very well. Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki you won't feel a thing after I'm done and in the end will have nothing to worry about." Small pink petals filled the room as both of Ichigo's parents lost sight of the crazy clown's grin.

"Nighty night."

**Please review thanks. And everthing shall be explained in the next chapter.**


	4. To Get What I Want

**It took me awhile but its okay its up now and what's done is done no hard feelings right. Well I won't make up excuses so i'm just going to let you all enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters**

**Warning: boyxboy, A litlle bit of action her in this chapter but no sex yet.**

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo's day started out as any normal day, when Shirosaki came. Someone

Always ended up hurt, and someone was always leaving the house irritated with someone else. It wasn't the fact that Shirosaki constantly lusted after him and he had no problem showing it. It was the fact his circus friends had this strange urge to jump him wherever he went.

Although this was Ichigo's first time actually talking to the tall muscular man also known as Kenpachi. He has seen him from a far and wasn't quite sure if he really wanted to actually meet him, but by now he knew life wasn't fair when it came to him.

"What do you guys want?" Ichigo spoke harshly, crossing his arms. Yachiru giggled, attaching herself to the fuming strawberry.

"We came to get you. Shiro doesn't want you going home today. He said it was too much of a pain." She grinned as Ichigo lifted her up to place her on his shoulders. It was routine he had fallen into with her. Shirosaki would often bring her over on random days talking about how he hated babysitting.

"Why?" Ichigo asked giving Kenpachi an irritated look.

"I don't know the details, but if it means bringing your ass back then I'm content with what I know." Kenpachi leaned over Ichigo, grinning wickedly. "I mean it's better if you do anyway. We'll have more time together."

"Fuck off." Ichigo shoved his elbow into Kenpachi's face. Kenpachi grunted rubbing his chin. For someone so skinny like Ichigo he sure is really strong.

Ichigo didn't like the way he was being treated by Kenpachi and it was about time he left. He was to piss to go to class at the moment and skipping the rest of school as starting to sound more pleasant then sticking around the big muscle head. With a sigh he took Yachiru off his shoulders and handed her to Kenpachi.

Ichigo turned on his heels and started walking away before stopping abruptly. "What exactly is Shirosaki planning?" Ichigo asked in a cold voice. Even though he couldn't see Kenpachi he could tell Kenpachi shrugged his shoulders before answering the question.

"Like I said before I don't have all the details and I'm just fine with not knowing them. Hey where the hell do you think you're going?" Kenpachi yelled, following the strawberry escapee.

"Home. I have to make sure my parents are okay." Ichigo yelled back.

"I told you that's not a good idea. What the hell do you not understand?" Kenpachi yelled catching up easily. He snatched Ichigo's arm, yanking Ichigo back. His arm was twisted painfully behind him. A protest was on lips but a large hand prevented him from saying anything.

"Damn you're stubborn. I better be getting something really good for this later, don't you think Ichigo. After all the shit you put me through, I should have you for the night." Kenpachi purred. Ichigo struggled against the larger man. He rather face Shirosaki's perverted ways then to be ever be taken by a men like Kenpachi.

Yachiru watched the scene before her, frowning slightly at Kenpachi's roughness and Ichigo's protests. It was taking too long to get Ichigo out of here and if anymore time was wasted Shirosaki was going to have their heads later. "Ken-Chan, Shiro won't like it if you're playing around with his strawberry." She whined sucking on her thumb. Kenpachi just grunted in reply avoiding another flailing fist.

What the hell was Ichigo to do? He couldn't escape the big muscle head, he couldn't go home, what the hell did he do to piss the gods off? Ichigo continued to pray as if there was no end in sight.

"What the hell do ya think you're doing to my little Ichi? I thought I told you no fucking touching." Shirosaki stood in front of them, arms crossed glaring madly at Kenpachi. "Ya stupid mother fucker. I knew I shouldn't of trusted ya in the first place. Let him go." Shirosaki hissed.

Kenpachi complied quickly taking a few steps away from Ichigo. Ichigo watched Kenpachi warily ready for a sneak attack. His attention quickly turned to Shirosaki though as his thoughts were filled about his family. "Shirosaki what the hell did you to my family?" Ichigo yelled clenching his fist together.

Shirosaki eyes roamed over Ichigo's body before analyzing his face. Ichigo looked pissed like he was ready to kill someone. His fist would tighten together every so often, but looking into those chocolate brown eyes that burned with so much passion made Shirosaki hard.

"I _didn't_ do anything to them."

"I want to see my parents. Take me home now!" Ichigo demanded striding over to Shirosaki.

"Shouldn't I take you out on a date first before I take you home?" Shirosaki grinned grabbing Ichigo's fist before it hit him in the face. "Fine some other time then." Shirosaki sighed holding Ichigo's hand tightly. He gave Kenpachi one last glare that promised pain later, tugging Ichigo with him.

Ichigo cursed the whole way home. A few times he tried to yank his hand away, but Shirosaki tightened his grip. "I'm not letting ya go until we get there. You'll just leave me behind and do something stupid." He spoke pulling Ichigo closer to him. Ichigo grumbled but otherwise accepted his fate. He wouldn't admit, but he was scared of Shirosaki at the moment. He wasn't acting like the usual cheerful pervert.

Seeing his house gave Ichigo a butterfly feeling. He didn't realize that Shirosaki had let go of his hand. Nothing mattered to Ichigo at the moment but his family.

Walking inside, Ichigo could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. At first Ichigo was relieved that his family was okay but that butterfly still remained making him feel a little sick to his stomach.

He walked slowly to the kitchen not making his presence known yet. He saw both of his parents there along with another man. The man's hair was a short brown wavy mess. He wore very thick framed glasses over his coffee brown eyes. His skin wasn't exactly pale, but it wasn't tan either. He wore a very expensive looking suit that's when Ichigo remembered that this man was Sousuke Aizen.

"Mom? Dad? I'm back, did anything happen?" Ichigo asked fiddling with the front of the shirt.

"Ichigo what on earth are you doing here? Where's your lover?" Masaki asked getting up from her seat. Isshin soon joined her, wrapping his arm around her. Ichigo gawked at his family before his expression changed.

"Lover? What the hell do you mean?"

"Shirosaki isn't here with you dear? Did you two have a fight? Poor thing, I'm sure you two will make up soon." Masaki smiled giving Ichigo a tight hug. Ichigo stiffened as his stomach turned into knots. Didn't his mother know that he hated Shirosaki?

"Mom you know I don't like the guy." Ichigo laughed nervously looking his mother in the face.

"Oh honey you should know by now I'm not your mother. I know you see me as one but dear you need to move on." Masaki spoke caringly. Isshin nodded in agreement turning his attention back to Aizen. Ichigo gawked at his mother's statement.

Ichigo shook his head in denial. "But…Mom…Dad say something."

Isshin shook his head sadly. "There is nothing to be said." Ichigo looked back and forth between Masaki and Isshin. These were the only parents that he knew and yet they had insisted upon telling him that they were nothing to him. His heart felt like it was breaking apart. He just wanted to run somewhere.

"He's a very beautiful boy. Whose lover is he again?" Aizen asked breaking the tense atmosphere. Isshin who was thankful for the change quickly put on a gleeful smile.

"He's Shirosaki's lover. You can't find one without the other usually." Isshin answered tugging Ichigo over to Aizen.

"Shirosaki? Interesting, never would have thought." Aizen spoke, looking Ichigo over. Something about this seemed very strange to Ichigo. Shirosaki must have done something to his parents. Tears filled his eyes as realization hit him.

"Am very jealous of the man who has your heart Ichigo. Ichigo?" Aizen's hand came up to Ichigo's face to wipe away stray tears that fell. Ichigo didn't understand, but he understood very well that this was all Shirosaki's fault. He hastily wiped away his tears, all his sadness quickly turned into rage.

Ichigo turned to leave the room ready to give Shirosaki a piece of his mind but Aizen snatched his wrist at the last moment.

"In such a rush I see, are you going to go meet up with that clown? I do hope to see you again." Aizen whispered letting go of Ichigo's wrist. Ichigo almost turned around to punch the guy in the face, but gritted his teeth and left the house. He was greeted by the sight of Shirosaki leaning casually against the gate.

Ichigo stomped over to the clown connecting one his fist to Shirosaki's face. Shirosaki stood there unfazed by Ichigo's sudden attack. "What did you do!" He demanded grabbing the front of Shirosaki's shirt. It was silent between the two before Ichigo broke down and began to cry. Why would Shirosaki take away his family? Why did he do this to Ichigo? Why?

Shirosaki wrapped his arms around Ichigo holding him as close as he can. "Look on the bright side of this, they still remember ya." Shirosaki whispered rubbing little circles on Ichigo's back. He felt guilty kind of. He knew he had hurt Ichigo, but now at least he had got what he wanted and that was all that mattered, anymore time here would be just a pain.

"I'd hate to ruin this moment with ya, Ichi, but we have to get going now. Byakuya." Shirosaki turned around seeing Byakuya already opening a door to an expensive looking car. Ichigo had to wonder as to when he had gotten there or as to why he hadn't noticed in the first place.

"Why." Ichigo asked as he was led into the car.

"Because I always get what I want." Shirosaki answered sitting next to Ichigo. He leaned over placing a soft kiss on Ichigo's wet cheek, lapping up the stray tears. He took advantage of the moment when Ichigo didn't resist the touch. He ghosted his lips over Ichigo's watching his reaction closely. When there was no reaction, Shirosaki put more pressure onto Ichigo's lips licking them gently.

Ichigo opened his mouth not knowing what else to do. He no longer has a family that loves him. Maybe just this once it's okay for him to give in to Shirosaki.

"That's it. Just give in." Shirosaki whispered sending shivers down Ichigo's spine. Shirosaki captured Ichigo's lips again, loving the way Ichigo would kiss back cautiously. Really the boy was much too innocent for his own good. Shirosaki smiled at the thought that he will be the one to take Ichigo's innocence away.

Each kiss became more passionate then the last and Ichigo became more needy. Shirosaki attacked Ichigo's neck, teeth bared. His roamed lower on Ichigo's body, memorizing every curve there was on Ichigo. He quickly glanced up to see if Byakuya was watching the road before turning to the task on hand.

Shirosaki leaned back in his seat pulling Ichigo onto his lap. His hands went straight for Ichigo's pants making quick work of them. He pulled them down just enough for Ichigo's erection to spring free.

Ichigo let out a breathless moan as cold fingers wrapped around his erection. "We have to make this quick. We can finish this up when we get there." Shirosaki whispered pumping Ichigo. He drank up every little sound that Ichigo couldn't prevent himself from making. Honestly did Ichigo even know how cute he looked?

It didn't take long for Ichigo to be spilling his seed in Shirosaki's hand. He watched through half lidded eyes, Shirosaki licking Ichigo's seed off his hand like it was the best thing he had ever tasted. "You're awfully sweet little Ichi." Shirosaki laughed when Ichigo smacked him across the head.

"Shut the hell up you damn bastard." Ichigo yelled fixing himself up and taking his seat next to Shirosaki. He placed his hands over his eyes when he realized what he had just done with Shirosaki. "I can't believe it." He whispered feeling rage and other pent up emotions rise up inside him.

Shirosaki noticed the mood had changed, but he didn't want to say anything at the moment afraid that Ichigo would be mad at him. Instead he placed his arm around Ichigo pulling him closer. Shirosaki glanced up noticing Byakuya staring at him disapprovingly, but Shirosaki shrugged his shoulders turning his head so he could look out the window.

"It's not like I should care anyway. I got what I wanted."

**So anyway the next chapter will have answers to all your questions and then some and a nice treat that I'm sure people will be looking forward too. Review please thank you.**


End file.
